Tu susurro
by vicky.blanqe
Summary: House no puede dejar de escuchar los susurros y gemidos de Lisa, su vecina. One Shot, Huddy


HACE MIL MILLONES DE AÑOS QUE NO SUBIA NADA PUES MI INSPIRACIÓN SE HABIA ESFUMADO... EL OTRO DIA ESCUCHANDO LA CANCIÓN HOMONIMA DE SERRANO, ESTO ME VINO A LA MENTE.

ES UN PEQUEÑO ONE SHOT, OBVIAMENTE HUDDY.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS.

-ahhhhg… si… dios.. no pares!

Despertó con el rumor de sus gemidos al otro de la pared, sintiendo esa melosa voz inundar su habitación.

Hacia calor y tenia las ventanas abiertas, la mano en su vientre sudado y los ojos cerrados, tratando de agudizar aun más escuchando como su vecina gemía sin pudores.

Se la imaginaba sobre el, moviendo sus caderas demasiado rápido, llevando un ritmo acelerado, casi vertiginoso, llevándole el alma a la garganta cuando el orgasmo le tensionaba los músculos.

Apoyo su mano en su paquete por fuera del pantalón del pijama y comenzó a acariciarse. No podía sacarse la imagen de la morena ahora debajo de el, recibiendo sus fuertes embestidas con cara de perra gimiéndole solo para el.

-Ya llego.. si… si… sigue… mas…. Ahhhh-

Se bajo los pantalones y comenzó a masturbarse con rapidez, al ritmo de los gemidos que parecían desvanecer las hojas de los arboles, y volar las palomas de la intensidad que llevaban.

Ya había aprendido a reconocer los susurros de ella y sabia cuando estaba cerca de llegar al climax, así que acelero su mano y se corrió cuando ella gritaba mas agudo que nunca, sabiendo que debía ahora estar besándole el pecho al idiota de su marido que se la follaba cada noche y cada mañana volviéndolo loco a el.

Abrió los ojos y miro el techo, hizo una mueca de disgusto y se acomodo para dormir… imaginando como ella era en la intimidad mientras, su vecina, aun respiraba agitada.

Se preparo un café y escucho la puerta de al lado cerrarse, con la taza hirviendo en la mano vio el tío irse en su coche.

Se acomodó en su sofá y lo escucho… escuchó de nuevo esos gemidos… esos susurros. Se paró sin creerlo, su morena se estaba masturbando. Aquello le dio la vuelta a la cabeza como un calcetín.

Trago saliva y cambio el café por un whisky. Era un día caluroso, y ella gemía de otro modo.

Y así salió de su casa, que había sido invadida por esa voz seductora.

Apoyo su oreja en la puerta de sus vecinos y el rumor que sonaba a abracadabra se le pegó en la frente. Toco una vez, dos, tres veces y el gemido cesó.

Sintió la excitación recorrerle las venas y para cuando ella abrió la puerta su pene estaba durísimo.

La miro, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, las pupilas dilatadas y el pelo algo batido.

La desnudo con su mirada, la follo con su pensamiento, la deseo con su carne.

Y ella lo noto, se puso más colorada aun y trató de cerrar la puerta pero el se lo impidió con su pie descalzo, iba sin bastón.

Le miró los pezones marcados a través de su remera blanca y deliró de calentura.

-Cada noche y cada mañana me masturbo escuchándote gemir- le largó de golpe

Ella lo miro un momento y titubeó, petrificada lo imaginó sin el pantalón y volvió a sus ojos.

Le tomo la mano y lo hizo entrar

-Mi marido se fue-

-Ya lo se… te escuche masturbarte y me pusiste loco

La empujo contra la pared y le clavó su erección en su bajo vientre

-Imaginaba como serias... mientras te escuchaba temblar-

Ella se mordió el labio y subió sus piernas alrededor de su cintura. Sintió como iba mojada al chocar su sexo con el pene de el.

Le arrancó como pudo la remera y lamió sus pezones con devoción haciéndola gemir muy fuerte.

De ahí a la cama el camino fue entre besos, lametones y mordidas, gemidos y susurros.

No hubo preámbulos, al chocar la espalda de la morena en la cama en la que cada noche follaba con su marido, el se bajo los pantalones y rosándole el sexo, la penetró cerrando los ojos, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, sintiéndose morir en esa mujer.

Apoyo sus manos a los lados del rostro de ella y comenzó un vaivén que lo llevó a un estado de placer puro.

Y entre gemidos se estableció su relación. No hubo besos, no hubo despedida.

Su marido volvió, y el regresó a su papel de oyente.

"Sólo sé que yo te amaba, que tus jadeos me hablaban.  
Te convertiste en mi obsesión. No importaba aquel que hiciera estremecer tus caderas, yo sabía que yo era tu amor."


End file.
